Don't Let it Break Your Heart
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: For some reason, he got her back. She didn't know why, but she likes it. Specially because she needs him, needs a hero. She doesn't even know the difference she made in his life first. / Nick/Franky friendiship, summary sounds like crap.


**A/N**: Yea, my English sucks :( At least I try ._.

I've been kind of obsessed with Franky/Nick's relationship, so I had to write something. It's not much, it's just _something_. With what we saw in the leaked teaser, they'll be closer next season and I love it (and hope it's true). They don't need to be _together_, friends are enough for me. (besides, I think that F/N has potential, but let's not kill the author, ok? ;-; You're talking to the girl that crackships Franky/Rich.)

Characters are not mine, nor its performer. Sad. I so wanted Sean in my bed and shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't let it break your heart<strong>

"_When you're tired of waiting so you just  
><em>_find that you never had to stop  
><em>_Come on baby; don't let it break your heart"_

_Coldplay_

For the first time since she lost Dean, she had that feeling. That the world wouldn't crash down on her shoulders. That she could live in peace again. And it wouldn't need to be by herself. She was happy.

Until the moment she saw what she already knew: Liv and Matty together. She wanted to move, she was no voyeur, but she couldn't stop looking, she was rooted in there watching then. She wanted that, to be her.

Only when he looked at her, she woke up. She couldn't do that. Liv is her _friend_ and she doesn't mean to ruin anyone's life. So she ran downstairs to the back yard, only stopping when she was out of spot, alone. Or so she thought.

"Petit kiddo. Hey, it's just me." he completed when she looked back scared. Fucking Levans all around. "Hey, you ok?"

Franky tried to smile.

"Yea."

"You don't look ok, tho."

"Neither do you." She replied and he smiled. Not the usual smile, cocky and annoying. A beautiful and sincere smile. She was surprised and immediately thought how handsome he is.

"You really are fucking sensitive, aren't you?"

She shrugged.

"I guess, yea."

Without another word, he took a sip of beer and handed her his splif.

"Did that prick came after you again?" he asked after a few silent seconds.

"No. thanks, by the way."

"He's a wanker and shouldn't have treated you that way."

Franky bitten her lip trying to understand what he meant.

"Since when had you become my particular hero?"

"Since I realized how much you care about us. Me." She looked down, handing the spliff back to him. "What's going on, Franks?"

"Just… guy problems… you know?"

"You mean you're having problems with a guy?"

"Yea!" she shouted and laughed; they both laughed.

"I'm relieved." He said; she still was looking down. "I'm joking, kiddo."

"I know."

"So… this guy problem… what exactly it is?"

"Nothing new. I mean, I'm stupid, everyone knows that."

"You're not."

"And I have this guy" she continued, like he hadn't interrupted, "-not exactly _have_, but-anyway, I know this guy and we sort of had an… intense moment that was very important for me, but right now he has a girlfriend and… I'm probably kind of jealous."

Ashamed, she looked up and he was analyzing her.

"You know, Franks… He probably is another jerk you should stay away."

"But… seems like he likes me back."

"He still is with the other, isn't he?" she nodded. "Don't fall for it, then. I mean it. You know how much I know about pricks." She laughed. "I've been one for a long time."

"Yea, you are the _worse_."

He smiled and threw the bottle in the grass, then looked at her, putting his hands in her shoulders. She looked at him in the eyes.

"I know you don't understand why I bother, but Franks, I care about you. I cared the very first moment I saw you driving that thing toward us in your first day, because you are true and original and genuine. And you don't hide it." She shook her head.

"Nick, you don't know me."

"No. Let me talk. You are who you wanna be, and I admire you. _You_ are my hero, so I attempt to be yours just once. And you believed me. So I want you to know that you can count on me whatever you need."

She almost looked down again, but he tightened his fingers.

"Right now, again, I think you need me, so listen to me, ok? Ok?" She nodded again.

"Ok." She mumbled.

"That guy… he doesn't deserve you. You can do better, believe me. Because you're awesome. You need to let people know how amazing you are, and you have to let him go, and when he realize it'll be too late. And you'll be free and he'll be sorry because he lost you and it's all his fault. Doesn't it make sense?"

"Not really."

Nick stopped, looking confused.

"No?"

"No."

They stared each other for awhile. He's so tall – she thought. And he was thinking she really is a petit thing. And then they laughed. Laughed hard and for a long time, til their belly and cheeks hurt and they had tears in their eyes.

And Franky hugged him.

Which is something, because Franky never hugs. And he hugged her back, laying his chin on top of her head.

"Just be careful, Petit." He finally said, and she nodded one more time.

"Only if you be careful as well." She replied and just knew he was smiling.

"Deal."


End file.
